Insubstituível
by petit-gateau
Summary: Catherina reflete sobre os seus sentimentos em relação a Tres. Depois de alguns acontecimentos ela chega a uma conclusão. Tres x Catherina


* * *

**Insubstituível**

* * *

- _Negative, eu sou uma máquina. Não faz diferença se meu corpo for destruído, posso ser reposto._

Catherina examinava cuidadosamente um de seus belos cachos loiros entrelaçando seus longos e finos dedos entre eles. No seu colo coberto por seus trajes vermelhos, apoiava com a outra mão uma xícara de chá de porcelana com a borda delicadamente decorada por um fio dourado. Estava sentada em uma poltrona em seus aposentos. Apesar de ter seus olhos azuis aparentemente concentrados nos movimentos de seus dedos, seus pensamentos estavam muito longe dali.

Por alguma razão, aquela frase que havia ouvido dias atrás ainda estava em sua mente e parecia perturbá-la. Catherina sabia que ele era um ciborgue programado para agir dessa forma, e que o que ele havia dito era verdade de fato. Ele podia ser reposto, ao contrário dos demais membros da AX pelos quais ela também se sentia responsável. Afinal eles estavam vivos e a vida de cada um deles era insubstituível. Já ele... Não fazia diferença se fosse ferido ou perdesse algum de seus membros, ou até sua memória, afinal ela tinha um backup e tudo mais poderia ser reposto...

Pensar nisso lhe causava um aperto no peito, e ela franzia levemente as delicadas sombrancelhas como se aquilo lhe causasse uma leve dor. Mas, então... por que ela não podia deixar de se desesperar e chamar pelo seu nome cada vez que ele se feria ou caía? Por que ela estava tão preocupada? Por que aquelas palavras haviam lhe deixado tão... triste?

Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos quando alguém bateu na porta e entrou logo em seguida. Um jovem um pouco mais alto que ela, com os cabelos curtos e arrepiados de um tom vivo castanho-alaranjado. Tinha uma expressão muito séria, que naquele rosto familiar e aparentemente jovem e ingênuo, lhe parecia extremamente simpático. Ele usava um longo hábito preto com um casaco e uma echarpe branca envolta do pescoço. Seus olhos quase sem brilho ou emoção a fitaram por alguns instantes em silêncio, até que Catherina finalmente se pronunciou.

- Padre Tres...

- Duquesa de Milão, está na hora de irmos. A carruagem a aguarda, a reunião com o Marquês da Macedônia começará dentro de exatamente 12 minutos.

O tom grave na voz de Tres com toda sua objetividade logo a trouxeram de volta para a realidade. Sentiu-se um pouco culpada, como ela poderia ficar pensando em coisas assim em uma hora dessas? Não tinha tempo para isso, tinha um dever a cumprir. Havia prometido a si mesma que faria todos os sacrifícios necessários para finalmente estabelecer a paz entre os humanos e os vampiros... para acabar com essa guerra milenar de uma vez por todas...

Catherina se levantou prontamente, acenando levemente com a cabeça, agora cheia de determinação e seriedade.

- Sim, vamos.

Catherina logo estava na carruagem indo em direção à mansão onde a reunião deveria acontecer. Estavam com ela uma freira sentada ao seu lado, e Tres com outro padre sentados a sua frente. Seu irmão não sabia das suas negociações secretas de paz, ela havia decidido esconder dele, já que ele nunca aprovaria. Ela esperava que as negociações com o Marquês corressem bem, já que a Macedônia nunca havia se envolvido em nenhum tipo de ataque terrorista e sempre havia se apresentado como neutra diante da situação atual. Mesmo assim havia decidido levar Tres com ela, tendo Leon como suporte.

De repente, Tres ficou bastante tenso como se houvesse detectado algo, e antes que Catherina pudesse indagar sobre qualquer coisa, ele se levantou abruptamente e avançou sobre ela a abraçando. Catherina arregalou os olhos diante do comportamento de Tres, mas não teve tempo de pensar em mais nada. Houve um enorme estrondo e uma explosão na lateral da carruagem. A carruagem sacudiu violentamente e tombou.

Catherina abriu os olhos lentamente um pouco tonta e surda com a explosão. Ela tossiu um pouco com o pó e o peso sobre o seu corpo. Logo percebeu que Tres estava sobre ela e ainda a abraçava. A freira ao seu lado estava inconsciente com um ferimento na cabeça, mas parecia estar viva, Tres também havia a protegido de alguma forma. Já o padre estava parcialmente queimado e terrivelmente ferido. Não parecia ter sobrevivido, Catherina se entristeceu.

Tres se ergueu sobre Catherina, ele parecia estar bem apesar de ter as costas chamuscadas. Ele olhou fixamente para Catherina como se estivesse preocupado.

- Duquesa de Milão... você está ferida?

Catherina piscou, o rosto de Tres estava tão próximo ao dela... apesar de ser um ciborgue seu corpo ainda era quente ao toque. Catherina rapidamente apertou os olhos se condenando novamente por pensar em coisas assim em uma hora como essa, o que preocupou Tres ainda mais. Ela tratou de se recompor.

- Obrigada, Padre Tres. Eu estou bem, graças a você eu não me feri.

Ela agradeceu em um tom sério e polido. Tres pareceu um pouco aliviado, apesar de ainda estar preocupado com quem havia lhes atacado. Ele ficou de pé e ajudou Catherina a se levantar também. A carruagem havia virado, o único jeito de sairem seria pela porta que agora se encontrava sobre as suas cabeças.

Tres socou a porta que estava emperrada, com sua força foi capaz de arrancá-la. Ele subiu com facilidade ficando sobre a carruagem e depois se apoiou na lateral estendendo a mão para Catherina. Depois de finalmente conseguirem sair, Catherina arrumou um pouco os pesados trajes que usava que estavam completamente empoeirados e amarrotados. Tres ainda estava tenso, de pé à frente de Catherina como se quisesse lhe servir de escudo. Ele olhava para todos os lados com desconfiança. A julgar pelo estrago da explosão, aquilo deveria ter sido um tiro de bazuka. Eles não podiam ficar dentro da carruagem esperando.

- Duquesa de Milão, precisamos nos retirar para uma posição segura.

Catherina concordou um pouco preocupada. Tres sacou as duas grandes pistolas que estavam presas às costas na altura da cintura. Eles estavam cercados por prédios antigos em uma rua não muito estreita. Estranhamente, não havia ninguém por perto. Precisavam procurar um abrigo, estavam muito expostos ali.

Catherina decidiu entrar em uma galeria próxima dali, Tres a acompanhou com cautela, vasculhando o perímetro e procurando pelo menor sinal de movimento ou hostilidade.

Os dois adentraram a galeria. O lugar estava deserto e vazio, o chão estava coberto de lixo e as paredes enegrecidas de sujeira e mofo. Catherina olhou em volta um pouco desgostosa, Tres ainda estava preocupado, precisavam achar o responsável pelo atentado. Ele se perguntava onde Leon poderia estar, talvez fosse melhor se conectar a Iron Maiden e pedir reforços. Não demorou muito, logo foram cercados por olhos que os observavam da escuridão. Risadas diabólicas ecoavam entre os pilares da galeria deserta.

Tres se posicionou à frente de Catherina e ajustou sua visão para se adequar à escuridão do local. Sua voz soou fria e robótica.

_ - Switching to Genocide mode. Commence combat._

Assim que terminou, Tres começou a atirar, e os vampiros-automatas que os cercavam rapidamente investiram contra eles correndo e pulando com garras e dentes afiados à mostra. Eram dezenas deles. Sem hesitar nenhum pouco, numa precisão e rapidez dignas de uma máquina, Tres acertou todos os alvos que vinham em sua direção antes que eles conseguissem sequer relar nos dois, dando a volta em torno de Catherina sempre com as suas costas viradas para ela. Os vampiros-automatas caíram todos no chão, alguns inconscientes e outros ainda estrebuchando com a dor das balas de prata.

_ - Operation area clear. Switching to Search and Destroy mode._

Catherina observou a tudo por cima dos ombros de Tres com um olhar duro e gelado que não perdia nenhum pouco para os olhos robóticos de Tres. Tres se afastou um pouco de Catherina, e vasculhou a àrea para ter certeza de que nenhum deles ainda representava uma ameaça. Do fundo da galeria um último vampiro surgiu. Surpreso, Tres rapidamente ergueu sua arma para atirar nele. Mas, antes que pudesse puxar o gatilho, seus olhos se arregalaram assim que ele ouviu um grito de Catherina.

Um dos vampiros-automatas não tinha realmente sido acertado, escapando da vista de Tres que havia se distraído, e agora estava sobre Catherina prestes a fincar suas garras na garganta dela. Tres automaticamente apontou a arma para o vampiro-automata e atirou, acertando-o no centro da cabeça. Ele tentou se virar, mas antes que pudesse fazê-lo, uma explosão atingiu seu corpo diretamente jogando-o com violência contra um dos pilares da galeria provocando grande destruição. O vampiro no fundo da galeria estava armado com uma bazuka, Tres havia falhado em perceber. Ou talvez ele não tivesse tido escolha, pois Catherina estava em perigo. Ao ver Tres ser acertado pelo tiro de bazuka, Catherina se desesperou e gritou, estava de joelhos e se apoiava no chão com as mãos.

** - Padre Tres!!!**

- Hahaha... ninguém pode ter sobrevivido a isso... agora morra também, cadela do Vaticano!

O vampiro armou outro míssil e apontou a bazuka para Catherina, que se encontrava agora completamente indefesa. Catherina o encarou com os olhos sérios e cheios de desprezo, mordendo o lábio com o ódio de não poder fazer nada para se defender. O vampiro disparou o segundo tiro e Catherina fechou os olhos diante da morte certa. Ela sentiu o ar em torno dela aquecer-se e o enorme estrondo da explosão, mas ainda parecia estar intacta. Abriu os olhos aos poucos e descobriu com surpresa que Tres estava de pé diante dela. Suas roupas estavam completamente rasgadas, só lhe restando a parte de baixo, sua pele e seu cabelo estavam queimados e parte do seu exoesqueleto metálico aparecia por debaixo de algumas áreas rasgadas de sua pele biossintética.

Tres apontava a arma para o vampiro, havia acertado o míssil da bazuka com um tiro antes que ele chegasse neles, o que havia causado uma explosão no meio da galeria entre os dois. Porém, Tres encontrava grande dificuldade para continuar de pé, como se o esforço que ele tivesse feito de chegar até ali rápido o suficiente para proteger Catherina tivesse sido grande demais, dadas as suas condições. A arma de repente lhe parecia muito pesada, e Tres a deixou cair no chão soltando o braço.

- Padre Tres!

_ - Queda de aproveitamento no sistema_... Duquesa de Milão, eu vou segurá-lo... deixe a galeria e fuja enquanto isso.

O vampiro pareceu irritado e soltou alguns palavrões carregando a bazuka com mais um míssil. A ordem de Tres pareceu chocar Catherina como se o que ele houvesse acabado de dizer ressuscitasse antigos fantasmas do seu passado. Quantos sacrifícios mais ela ainda teria que fazer? A cena que a atormentou na infância parecia se repetir novamente diante de seus olhos.

- N-Não! Tres... não posso deixar que morra assim!

Tres ficou um pouco surpreso. Ela mesma ficou surpresa com o que havia acabado de dizer. Tres então replicou friamente.

_ - Negative_, Duquesa de Milão. Eu não posso morrer, eu sou uma máquina. Não faz diferença se o meu corpo for destruído, posso ser reposto. Sua segurança é mais importante, deixe o recinto.

Catherina ficou aflita e relutante com as palavras de Tres, ela não conseguia reunir forças para se levantar e correr dali, mesmo sabendo que o que ele dizia era a verdade. Ela arranhava o chão sob suas mãos arruinando as unhas perfeitamente manicuradas, odiava esse sentimento de impotência. Tres sempre a protegia, ela não queria perdê-lo. Ela não queria perder esse precioso sentimento de segurança e companhia que ele sempre lhe passara. E ela sabia que tudo isso era puro egoísmo de sua parte. O vampiro se preparava para disparar o segundo tiro.

- Duquesa de Milão, fuja daqui.

Tres insistiu. Não podia deixar que Catherina se ferisse, por que ela se recusava a correr? O vampiro estava prestes a disparar agora, e Tres ainda tinha a expressão firme.

De repente, o vampiro arregalou os olhos e um fio de sangue escorreu da lateral de seus lábios. As pernas dele começaram a tremer e a bazuka que tinha sobre um dos ombros caiu pesadamente no chão seguida do corpo com as costas ensanguentadas do vampiro. Atrás dele, surgia um homem de cabelos ondulados e compridos, barba rala e olhos confiantes. Usava um hábito preto similar ao de Tres, só que aberto na área do peito. Ele segurava lâminas em forma de discos nas mãos.

- Hehe, desculpem a demora! – ele disse com um meio sorriso.

- Padre Garcia!!

Catherina exclamava surpresa e ao mesmo tempo aliviada. Tres se virou para Catherina que o olhava de volta um pouco apreensiva ao ver o estado dele. Ela desviou o olhar para o chão entristecida, e uma lágrima lhe escorreu suavemente pelo rosto contornando o seu queixo.

- Tres, eu sei que você é uma máquina... mas, você não é _apenas_ uma máquina. Então... então... por favor não diga mais coisas assim. Você é insubstituível para mim...

Tres se aproximou de Catherina e se ajoelhou próximo a ela, seus olhos eram inexpressivos como sempre e ele nunca sequer esboçava nada que fosse próximo a um sorriso. Mas, de alguma forma, seus olhos sempre pareciam mais tenros quando fitavam Catherina. Ele ergueu a mão tocando o rosto pálido de Catherina suavemente com as pontas dos dedos, e enxugou a lágrima dela com a ponta do polegar.

_ - Positive,_ Duquesa de Milão. Nunca mais repetirei essas palavras...

* * *

_Fanfic baseada no mangá/anime de Trinity Blood._


End file.
